


A Rainy September

by petitenico



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Modern Day, Music, Mystery, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitenico/pseuds/petitenico
Summary: For the majority of her life Kagome has been the underdog. With a twin sister that hates you, a father that is presumed dead, a brother that's constantly finding himself in the middle of a fight and a mistake from the past meeting at once, it can only mean one thing; hell for this little feisty miko. Add into the equation that it's senior year and you have one hell of a roller-coaster about to begin. Enjoy the updating story and please feel free to leave any messages and feedback!





	1. Spring Break Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Sara = Comforting music
> 
> Kikado = Listener
> 
> Mikado = Leader

**DING. DONG. DONG. DING.**

The ten minute bell rang throughout the building, alerting everyone that school would soon be ending.

"Settle down, everyone," the teacher spoke up, her soft voice washing over her students and quieting them slowly. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head and showed off her ears, pierced numerous times.

"I know you're all very excited for the break, however, I've been told to hand this out to everyone," the music class filled up with groans from multiple students.

"Miss Sara, what is this?" Sango questioned when she was handed a half sheet of paper. Her milk chocolate eyes sparkled with curiosity as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"This is a mandatory assignment, you will be graded on it upon returning from the break," Sara finished handing out the sheets and sat on the front of her desk. "All you need to do is write down at least three things you're going to be doing that will help you towards your future goal."

Inuyasha chose that moment to speak up, his golden eyes lit up with a hellish fire, "Everyone but Kagome that is."

Said girl simply rolled her hazel eyes. "Oh yes, my life is so uneventful outside of class," her voice was laced with sarcasm. "How must I thank you for entertaining me so much at school, dog-breath."

A few snickers sounded throughout the classroom. Kagome's raven locks of hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk in front of her. Her eyes shifted to glance at the half-breed in the room with boredom, "You forget, idiot, I have a job."

Sara chose this moment to speak up once more, "Would you care to share more, Miss Higurashi?"

She responded with a shrug, "I have a job at my uncle's cafe, I'm working alongside two friends of mine."

"What are your jobs there?" The school's pervert asked, his dark blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"One does the drinks, the other is a waitress and I do pretty much anything and everything." Kagome reached into her binder and slid a flier over to Miroku and Sango. "Come and check us out, we have live music playing there every night."

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang for a final time, signaling that class was now over. Sara spoke above the now noisy students, "Alright everyone, don't forget to complete the requirements on the sheet and stay safe out there."

While everyone was rushing out of the room as if a fire had been announced, Kagome stayed behind and packed her bag slowly. She had learned to do this within her first month of high school, it was easier to let the others leave first and it was less of a headache for her.

Once finished with her things, Kagome turned to her teacher, slinging her bag over her shoulder and across her chest, "Have a nice break, Miss S."

The teacher's pale lips curved into a smile as she left the classroom, "Drive safe."

* * *

Scanning the hall, Kagome noticed that most of the students had already left in a hurry. Good, that meant less people to bother her. And then she heard it, "Yo, Kagome! I heard you finally managed to score a social life."

Turning around, Kagome came face to face with a grinning Kouga, his white fangs poking out ever so slightly over his lower lip. Not wanting to deal with him at the moment, nor having the patience for his playful taunts, Kagome glared.

"Blow me, wolf bait," she muttered under her breath and continued walking towards the senior's parking lot.

After a few minutes of listening to the loud chatter of the teenagers around her, she finally made it to her Jeep. Throwing open the charcoal grey door, she threw her bag into the passenger seat before climbing in and starting the engine.

The young teenager leaned forward to mess with the radio before stopping on the song Breathe Into Me by Red. Rolling down her tinted windows, Kagome began to slowly leave the school's still packed parking lot, making sure to avoid the other student drivers as carefully as she could.

A few other songs played over the radio before she was finally able to make it to the parking lot of her uncle's cafe; The Dark Flame. Kagome rolled up the windows and turned her vehicle off before sliding out of it, her keys draped around her neck by the lanyard that held them.

It didn't take long for her eyes to catch sight of her friends. Walking over to them, a smirk naturally found its way onto her lips.

"Hey nerds, I scored us some new customers," Kagome wiggled her eyebrows playfully while pointing behind her at the student vehicles that were beginning to show up.

Her friends only laughed at her childish antics.

"Kagome, there's a fight again, deal with it before I have to!" her uncle's voice rang out. "We're opening the doors in ten, I want to violence over with before then!"

"On it, old man!" she exclaimed eagerly.

Kagome turned back to her friends and struck a random pose, "Sorry guys but this beauty must be leaving now." Her pale hand flung some of her hair over her shoulder dramatically, "It would appear that uncle has finally noticed my redeeming qualities."

The twins laughed once more at their strange friend as she walked away to where the fight had broken out.

"Enough," her loud demanding voice could be heard throughout the mostly silent building. Her right hand rested on her hip while the other flung her waved locks of hair behind her shoulder once more.

Unknown to the young lady, Inuyasha and Kouga were watching her with mild curiosity.

One of the men spoke up, "Now why is a babe like you here? You could get seriously hurt little lady." The slur of his words made it evident that he was clearly intoxicated. His hand slithering its way to her behind was only further proof.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing," Kikado's bright blue eyes widened in shock at the man's stupidity.

She turned to her twin brother and waved her hand towards Kagome, "Do something, Mikado! She's going to kill him if he doesn't move his greasy hand."

The elder twin simply rolled his forest green eyes, his shoulders giving a lazy shrug. His chin was being held up by his palm, his elbow resting against the marble service counter for balance as he leaned forward.

"I don't need to do anything, she has it all under control little sister," his eyes shone brightly with amusement as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Kagome's voice rang throughout the building once more before being followed by the sound of a slap, "Get your fucking hands off of me, you dirty old creep!"


	2. Behind the Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: Suno no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima

"Yo," Kouga's deep voice spoke up suddenly, "didn't Kagome say this place had live music every night?" His sharp eyes were roaming the now filled up cafe as he took a few sips of his black coffee.

Inuyasha was surprisingly the one to respond, "Yeah, makes you wonder what poor bastards the wench is able to trick into playing here?" His sharp canines glinted against the beams of the soft lights to illuminate his playful grin.

The chatter in the building quieted down considerably as soon as Kagome walked onto the miniature platform.

She was dressed in a black high-waisted skirt which ended halfway down her thighs, a pair of simple grey vans, and a matching grey halter top that had the frilled sleeves falling off her pale shoulders. Her raven locks were trapped within a messy bun atop her head now.

A smile naturally found its way to Kagome's lips as she spoke, "Hello ladies, gentlemen and flea infested pups," her hazel eyes landed on the seated forms of Inuyasha and Kouga. Her little nickname had the majority of the audience chuckling, Sango and Miroku included.

"I'm guessing you all are curious as to who I'm introducing tonight, right?" When the patrons began to clap loudly in confirmation, Kagome couldn't stop the proud grin from stretching across her lips.

"Since you're all so excited," She began with a playful wink to the customers, "I'm very proud to welcome our very own Kanon Wakeshima to this humble cafe."

The people once again began to applaud excitedly as the woman walked onto the stage beside the teenager.

Watching as the lolita took a seat towards the front of the platform, her cello looking far too massive for her petite frame, the two women nodded to the other. Their genuinely kind smiles warmed the patrons of the cafe to their cores.

As soon as Kagome's feet were back on the marbled flooring, Kanon rose the bow in her hand, tugging it along the strings at the neck of her instrument as her slender fingers made delicate and precise work with practiced synchronization.

When she separated her lips to begin singing, the hauntingly beautiful tone of her voice sent shivers down the spine of many in the building.

**"The softly flowing white and parched clouds passed by and I, coloured grey, merely kept staring at them as they slowly vanished out of my sight."**

Kagome quickly made her way towards the counter to watch the show for a little while with her two childhood friends. The three of them sang along softly, completely oblivious to the intense gazes of one specific dog and wolf pair.

"Woah," Kouga managed to whisper out finally. His breathe had been caught in his throat as his crystal blue eyes shone with admiration at the girl he'd known for nearly their whole lives.

In the twelve years of their unique friendship, the wolf had rarely ever seen the spit-fire girl truly relax around anyone. For some reason, apparently unknown to almost everyone, Kagome rarely ever let her guard down. She never let anybody in.

It was as though she was scared of something otherworldly.

He couldn't help but flinch as Kagome's body dramatically popped forward in sync with the sudden tap to the side of the cello. The music picked up in pace for only a moment.

**"Now onto the sand castle that I'm building from the stars which I've been collecting, my faint prayer spills and drips down as the ocean waves, lying in waiting to sweep and trip you under."**

The music ceased for the briefest of moment's as Kanon's deep chocolate pools glazed over in unspoken remorse. Her gaze locked onto the pale wall by the entrance as she hollowly sang,  **"A world of darkness, a world of silence."**

Everything in the decently sized cafe became silent as further emphasis of her previous line. The seconds seemed to drag on painfully before her pale fingers once again made quick work of the thick strings as well as the bow.

**"Although my disappearing prayer is being stirred up by the wind, I will not let that fire go out. No matter how many times I rebuild the sand castle with my frosting hands tangled up in busyness-"** Kagome hopped off of the counter as soon as Mikado held his hand out for her to grasp. He expertly spun her around, watching with amusement as she hummed the tune effortlessly.  **"-the ocean waves lying in wait and just keeps sweeping it all away towards you."**

Hating that he was breaking up the beautiful sight of his niece finally relaxing and enjoying herself, Yato walked up to the pair. His thick and wrinkled fingers ran through his greying brown locks. His deep voice whispered into her ear, "You're needed outside, child."

Kagome simply nodded her head and grinned at her friend before turning on her toes to sneak out the cafe's front door. The only proof of her departure was the soft jingle of the bells hung above the glass gateway.

As soon as the younger twin departed from the cafe, Kikyo entered and only briefly scanned the patrons before making her way over to the seated demons. Her small frame instantly slid along the leather seat to take her rightful place beside her boyfriend of three years.

"Oi, Kikyo," Inuyasha threw his head in the direction of the window to their left. "What's the matter with the wench?"

The elder Higurashi's deep brown pools scanned the area outside the window with curiosity before landing on the scene. She couldn't help but release a sigh and rub her temples in annoyance.

"That," she mumbled in disappointment, "would be our younger brother."

* * *

A dangerous smirk danced across Kagome's lips as she gracefully made her way through the shadows to her younger brother's nasty brawl. He was currently trying to block an incoming blow from the much older man.

Not giving the two men any time to process the newest addition to the group, she shot her foot out and connected the heel of her toes with the back of the man's leg. The force of such a kick caused the poor fool to fall to his knees with a sharp thud. His gasp of pain and surprise was the only sound in the alleyway for a few seconds.

"Shit," Souta cursed himself for not noticing his sister's presence early. The younger froze, as if his frame remaining stiff would fool the elder into thinking he wasn't there.

Before he could think, Kagome's pale fingers grasped a chunk of Souta's rich brown locks tightly and gave a sharp tug, pulling his back flush against her smaller frame. His voice cried out in protest, "What the hell-" he couldn't suppress the visible flinch when his deep brown pools locked with hazel glowing in disappointment.

Souta held his eyes shut tightly after seeing his sister's hand begin to rise.

Instead of feeling the slap he was expecting, however, Souta felt the hand trapping his hair suddenly let go and place itself atop his head instead. The hand that was only previously raised now had it's arm wrapped around his neck, trapping him in a deadlock.

"You idiot!" Kagome growled out, "Didn't I teach you better!?"

She suddenly let go and took up a fighting stance before him. Her feet were spread shoulder length apart, knees slightly bent. Then she rose her arms to demonstrate her coming point, "It's all in the elbow."

"Here's what you want to do," she began to explain, "hold your fists close to your chest. Your dominant hand is gonna want to be slightly further out. Then, when you punch, you want to make sure your elbow remains bent at least a little bit still."

After showing him what to do, Kagome watched as her brother quickly caught on and began to mimic her actions.

Kagome nodded her head and easily caught Souta's last punch. Suddenly, her hazel pools began to to shine with a thin lining of ember, an overly sweet smile plastered onto her sadistic lips. "Good job,  _little brother_ ," she whispered innocently.

"K-Kagome?" Souta stuttered in fear of what was to come. "What's wrong with you?"

The elder sibling tightened her grip around the closed fist before she suddenly spun him around, pinning his front half up against the brick wall of the cafe. She casually held his arm behind his back.

"Don't you  _ever_  worry me by getting into useless fights, you sick little bastard." Kagome growled dangerously into his ear. Her other arm came up to wrap around his neck again, holding him in place until he decided to admit defeat and submit to her.


	3. Still Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:
> 
> Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Hai = Yes

Kanon's deep brown pools glanced over her audience with unspoken admiration as they continued to applaud. The faintest of smiles tugged at the corners of her crimson painted lips.

She rose the glass of water previously given to her, taking a delicate gulp before setting it back on the stool beside her. Her fingers hovered over the thick strings of her musical instrument but remained still as her lips parted.

**"The heat of my tongue which lets me speak has already cooled and I cannot sing the songs of love anymore."**

Her slim fingers began their quick and precise work over the strings as her bow began to tug against them in an unknown urgency. The pace only slowed once her hauntingly beautiful voice coated the cafe once more.

**"Hi Miss Alice, what kind of dreams do you see with your eyes made of glass? Do they fascinate you?"**

As the song continued to play, Kagome made her way in between some of the standing patrons, walking over to her uncle. The worried look on his face left a nagging pit in the bottom of her stomach.

Souta, being the little genius that he was, quickly caught on to the situation and followed closely behind her.

"I wonder what's happened now..." Kikyo whispered to herself. Her brown eyes followed her siblings and darkened in concern. She couldn't stop her eyebrows from knitting together, even as her attention was brought back to the entertainer.

**"Again my heart is torn and bleeding and I try to mend it but the memories still pierce the openings."**

"What the hell do you mean he's back!?" Souta all but panicked, "B-But I saw-"

Sensing his frustrations only rising even further, Kagome placed her pale hand on her brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Her eyes bore into her uncle's as she calmly asked, "Where?"

There was a long pause before Yato sigh and spoke, "North."

The new information was enough to send Kagome into her own frenzy. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his body close to hers, "Why the hell didn't you mention this earlier old man?" She growled. Her eyes kept flashing between a burning ember and shimmering hazel.

Her cold glare was enough to send a fearful shiver down both her uncle and brother's spines.

**"Hi Miss Alice, to whom are you throwing your love to, and with those fruit like lips of yours? Does it make you sad?"**

"I know you child," Yato's voice was soft and held an underlining of pain. "You act too recklessly. When you don't think straight, you are a harm to others and, more importantly, to yourself."

"You still should have told me, bastard." Kagome spat out in disgust, "I want him dead."

The hand grasping the front of his shirt suddenly let go as if the very contact burned her delicate skin. Turning swiftly on her toes, Kagome walked over to the counter and took a swig of Mikado's opened Red Bull before grabbing her car keys from under the register.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" The twins asked in unison before she could step closer to the exit.

The teenager simply shook her head and grinned at them as if nothing was wrong before exiting the cafe, "I'll see you guys later."

Throwing open the charcoal grey door, Kagome grabbed the hood of her Jeep to help her slide onto the raised leather seat. A deep sigh filled the otherwise silent vehicle before the purr of the engine could be heard as it was turned on.

"What the hell am I even going to do when I get there," Kagome picked at her lower lip for a moment, her arms resting on the steering wheel. Her head sat in the palms of her hands in desperation as she tried to calm her racing heart.

The sonorous and soulful cries from the cello inside could clearly be heard from the parking lot of the cafe. Every note sounded clearly as if the performer were right in front of her still. This particularly sorrowful chord resonated deeply with the young woman.

**"** **The heat of my tongue which lets me speak has already cooled. I cannot sing the songs of love anymore fore still you do not answer."**

With another sigh, the raven haired teenager sat back against the seat and sped out of the cafe's parking lot, heading north.

Her destination being her very own home.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes remained locked on the door where Kagome had just vanished through. The owner of the pair began to panic and ran over to the only other person he could think of to help; Kikyo.

"Souta?" Kikyo's eyebrows once again furrowed in concern at the sight of her younger brother, "What is it?"

Souta suddenly dropped to his knees before his sister and bowed as low as he could, his position drawing curious glances from the other patrons in the building. "You have to help her!"

Kikyo let out a sigh in annoyance, "What has happened now?"

"Uncle claims to have seen..." Souta's eyes narrowed in the direction of the demons before shifting between the northern side of the building and Kikyo. " _him_."

Catching onto the direction he was hinting at, Kikyo's slightly tanned hands slammed against the emerald marble table in front of her. "What!?" She cried out. "Are you sure?"

Souta lowered his eyes to stare at the ground and whispered, "Hai."

"What's wrong, Kikyo?" Inuyasha spoke up. He rose to stand beside her, his hands making quick work of rubbing her shoulders in concern. Momentarily ignoring him, Kikyo asked, "I thought he-"

"Yeah, so did we," he cut in, "but uncle saw him maybe an hour ago." His eyes once again shifted in the northern direction.

"And Kagome," Kikyo began but stopped when Souta shook his head. "She heard that and ran out."

"We need to stop her before she does anything stupid." Her sudden words caught the young boy's interest and he snapped his head to look straight at her. "B-But I thought-"

Kikyo shook her head, the action causing her raven strands to fall over her shoulders slightly. "I do not particularly hate you if that's what you've been thinking."

"Then what-"

"The wounds of the past are still fresh for me..."

"You mean when father disappeared," Souta spoke coldly. "You still blame me for that. I want to know why?"

"Souta, you wouldn't-"

"I didn't force him to leave, okay!?" He yelled out in frustration, tears stinging at and threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. "It wasn't my fault that you lost dad, or that Kagome did. Or that mom lost her husband. It  _wasn't_  my damn fault!"

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise at her brother's outburst.

He had always remained so composed with how everyone viewed and treated him. Their mother was still grieving for the majority of his childhood simply because of how much he resembled her missing husband.

Kikyo seemed to blame him for her only father leaving.

But Kagome was different...Kagome never hurt him or even tried to. She was always there with him, always by his side and protecting him from the unknown. Never once did she blame him.

"Look, Souta," Kikyo began with hesitation. She let out a sigh in defeat after a few moments of silence, "I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're looking for." He let out a scoff. "But," she ignored his brief interruption, "just this once..." her eyes shone with her unspoken amusement as she held her hand out in front of him. "I suppose I could help you with Kagome."

A smile of gratitude tugged at the corners of Souta's lips at his sister's next words, "After all...someone has to keep an eye on that troublemaker."


	4. Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:
> 
> Valkyrie by Varien Feat. Laura Brehm
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Yato = Frozen night
> 
> Heiwa = Peace
> 
> Hai = Yes
> 
> Chibi = Small one
> 
> Koi = Love

**"Flowers that bloom in the darkness, it's a sighting that is rare to come across. Nobody seems to have noticed that the power that could be bestowed is lost. Riding through the twilight, this armory protects my heart."**

The sound of pounding drums could be heard across the whole neighborhood before the music was suddenly cut off and a car door was slammed shut. A pale hand turned the front door's handle hastily before throwing it open.

"Kagome, is that you?" A soft voice cried out from the kitchen. "Why are you home so early, dear? I assumed you were helping Yato with his cafe this evening?"

"Where is he?" Her daughter demanded upon stepping into the kitchen. Her eyes were scanning the room carefully.

"He? Where is who, honey?"

"Don't give me that crap right now, mom." Kagome bit out. "Uncle saw him, where is he?"

Heiwa sighed and set her mug down on the table. "There is a guest here, but it's not who you think it is, dear. He-"

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the auras inside the house before her hazel eyes snapped open in surprise. "M-Mama?" She managed a barely audible whisper. She knew this specific aura and it was one she hadn't felt in a very long time. But she'd be able to recognize it anywhere still.

* * *

_"M-Mama?" A quiet voice cried out. Tears were streaming down the young child's chubby cheeks, "Mama!"_

_The briefest flickering of a green light shone before her blurry vision before disappearing. This strange occurrence went on a few more times to gain her attention before appearing further away from her. The dancing emerald seemed to be beckoning the child to follow it._

_"Mama?" She whispered again. Her little feet made quick work of following the mysterious light, her chubby hands reaching out as if seeking it's comfort._

_When she finally broke through the tree line, the young girl's hazel eyes locked on the form for a tall man. His silver hair was pulled back into a braid and trailed down the full length of his back._

_"Little one," His deep voice rang throughout the small clearing, "are you lost?"_

_The pale hands rose to cover her eyes as new tears formed in her seemingly endless pools, "H-Hai."_

_When the child finally mustered up the courage to spread her fingers enough to see the strange man, he was kneeling in front of her. His ember eyes bore into her frightened pair before softening ever so slightly._

_He held his hand out in front of her and graced her with the faintest of smiles, "Shall I help you find your way then, chibi?"_

_The child's eyes blinked in confusion as she began to notice the slight waves of emerald coming off of the man in a comforting manner. The same colour that lead her to the clearing after she mistakenly trailed off the marked path._

* * *

Turning on her toes, Kagome quickly made her way up the stairs before she froze in front of her father's old study. Her hand stay hovering above the door handle for a moment before she finally conjured up the courage to throw the door open.

Standing in front of the teenager was a tall and lean man. The muscles on his back flexed in accordance to the presence of his intruder. His silver hair was left to trail freely down his exposed back, a simple grey t-shirt scrunched up against his forearms.

The man tilted his head back ever so slightly so his burning ember pools turned to glare at Kagome's shocked form.

"M-Mama!" Kagome shrieked, her cheeks burning brightly as she slammed the door shut once more.

"In the kitchen still, dear!" Heiwa responded.

A knowing smile made its way onto her lips as she took another sip of the tea she had prepared earlier in the day for both herself and their guest. The quick thumping of Kagome's feet against the hardwood flooring could be heard echoing throughout the house.

"You could have warned me!" She cried in embarrassment.

Heiwa couldn't help the chuckle that left her upon seeing the expression planted on her daughter's face. "Would a warning have stopped you?" She rose her eyebrow in a mixture of amusement and question. Though she knew the answer already.

"W-Well..." The blush on Kagome's cheeks began to deepen a bit, "Maybe..."

Suddenly a deep voice spoke up from directly behind her, "Chibi." The coldness in his voice sent an involuntary shiver down Kagome's spine and she turned around to look at him. Her eyes widened as she noticed the same things she always does when he visits.

His glistening silver hair, the glowing of his ember gaze, the soft and pale complexion of his skin that was only amplified by the magenta stripes that lined his body.

Without even thinking, her hand reached out to touch one of the streaks on his cheek. Before her fingers could touch him, his larger hand grasped her own tightly. "Do not touch-"

"What the hell!?" A voice cried out as soon as the front door was thrown open.

Kagome ripped her hand away from the man before her and turned to look at entering group. "Why are you guys back so early?" Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Kanon shouldn't be done performing yet."

"She wasn't finished when we left," Souta began to explain, his eyes never leaving the demon's person. "You ran off so quickly, we got worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Souta." Kagome shook her head, "Either uncle was mistaken or he hasn't-"

Kagome's mouth instantly snapped shut as an overpowering aura crashed against her shaking form. Just as she could distinguish the daiyoukai's aura anywhere, she could clearly decipher just who this was.

How could she possibly forget after everything he'd done to her family.

* * *

_"Papa!" Came the shrill cry of a sobbing child. Her little fists were tightly pressed to her closed eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from flowing. Something was wrong with him and she knew it._

_When he left them earlier that morning, she could sense something was off. Today was different._

_The aura surrounding his person was usually a vibrant and comforting bisque, a soft cream colour. But that morning, when he kissed his wife goodbye and gave his youngest daughter a hug his aura was a darkened honey. It was as though it was crying for something unknown to his family._

_Another screeching wail left the child's lips in desperation._

_Her crying stopped momentarily when a hand placed itself atop her head. Her hazel eyes opened slightly to glance at a child that looked to be only a few years older than herself._

_"W-Who are you?" She mumbled between tears._

_The boy's crimson eyes bore into her own pools as if searching her very soul for something. His gaze softened only after seemingly finding what he was looking for, a grin broke out across his face as he proudly stated, "Naraku."_

* * *

"Naraku," she spat out in disgust. Her fingers curled into tightly wound fists as her sides as her eyes locked with her sister's. The twins shared an unspoken agreement and split up.

Kikyo focused as much of her energy as she could inside of her body, letting is fester as long as possible as her calm eyes scanned over the front of the shrine from the safety of her bedroom's balcony. As her powers gathered she was forming a battle strategy.

Kagome, on the other hand, channeled her own reiki into her fists as she charged outside. Her heels dug sharply into the ground, her eyes making quick work at searching throughout the trees for the tricky man.

Her barely contained power began to crackle against her, sending brief electrical pulses out in warning to those around her.

"Kagome?" Heiwa whispered. Her tense body was pressed against the wooden door frame, "Is he-"

Her only answer was a nod from her youngest daughter. Kagome could feel her sister's eyes on the back of her head, "On your left!" Kikyo cried out.

"Got it!" Kagome forced even more of her energy to flow to her fists as she jumped off her left foot into a run towards the thick trees. The pressure used for the take off leaving an indent the size of her foot in the compacted dirt.

Kagome pulled her right fist as far back as she could before she threw it forward, yelling, "You're mine, bastard!" The impact of her fist had the bark splintering and the tree splitting it half. The wood flew back and crashed into what appeared to be the shadow of a man.

His grunt of pain only proved that she hit her mark further.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" Kagome's voice rang with authority, "Or the next time it's be your head and, I promise, you won't be able to survive this blow."

After those words left her lips, a man stepped passed the trees. His tanned hands reached up to pull back the white furred hood that covered his face before he spit a ball of blood to the ground on his left.

His dark cinnamon coloured eyes shone with all the pain he was feeling, "H-Heiwa..." He grunted.

"P-Papa..." Kagome whispered, tears began to involuntarily form at the corners of her eyes. Her feet instinctively took a step forward before a strong hand grasped her shoulder and halted her movements.

Her eyes shifted to glare at the daiyoukai, "What the hell do you think-"

"He is not who he appears to be."

The younger huffed in annoyance but glanced to the form of her father nonetheless. A thin lining of ember surrounded her eyes as she took in the man's aura. Sure enough, he was correct.

Instead of the soft gold that was supposed to surround his person, there was a bleeding maroon. The glow was so angry and spiteful, so toxic.

Her eyes narrowed dangerous at the man as her fist once against clenched and her power began to pool in the same area as before. As soon as the demon removed his hand from her person, she ran at the impostor.

Her fist connected with his jaw and forced a painful sounding crack to echo in the clearing.

As his body was forced backwards his form began to shift. After a few dramatic moments of lying on the ground the man slowly lifted his body up, moving into a sitting position on the soil.

No longer did he look like the missing husband of the current Higurashi Shrine maiden.

His eyes were a glowing and seemingly endless pool of crimson. His hair trailed down his back in waves the shade of the midnight sky and his sharpened canines poked over his lower lip in a feral and bloodthirsty smirk.

"It's been so long,  _koi_." He purred out.


	5. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Koi = Love
> 
> Heiwa = Peace
> 
> Chichi = Dad
> 
> Haha = Mom
> 
> Youkai = Demon
> 
> Daiyoukai = Great demon
> 
> Onna = Woman
> 
> Hai = Yes

"It's been so long,  _koi_." He purred out.

Kagome's eyes flashed a burning ember as her limbs fell back into a natural fighting stance. Her feet were shoulder length apart, her left placed slightly in front of her with her right falling back in support. Her left hand pressed against her rib cage while her right formed another fist and rose in front of her chest in defense.

Her intense glare sent a shiver down the man's spine, "Call me that  _one more time_ , and I'll kill you."

A deep sigh escaped from his parted lips as Naraku effortlessly rose from the ground and began to dust off his legs with little interest. "Come now," he chuckled darkly, "Surely it hasn't been long enough for you to truly forget everything we have been through?"

Kagome's eyes misted over in remembrance.

* * *

_"Naru!" A young girl jumped off the ledge of the wall that surrounded her junior high school, her body colliding with the older male's as he caught her._

_"We really must stop meeting like this," He chuckled in her ear. His arms instantly wound around her waist and pulled their bodies closer together. His nose buried itself within her hair, inhaling her calming and untainted scent._

_"Naru," She giggled with a playful smack to his forearm, "Stop that, someone might see us."_

_He pulled back long enough to flash her a toothy grin, "Let them."_

* * *

"The past is the past," Kagome barely managed to whisper, "It's been history for a while now."

Naraku held his hand out for the young woman to take, his eyebrows knitting together in what appeared to be pain over the past events between them. "Please," He whispered just as softly, "Come back to me."

Chewing nervously on her lower lip, Kagome stepped towards the man. She carefully thought over her strategy with each step she took before she fell into his arms.

"K-Kagome..." Souta whispered in disbelief.

Naraku's left hand rose to stroke the back of her head while his right situated itself on her lower back, pulling her body flush against his. His head leaned down to inhale her pure scent as he always used to.

"Keep your dirty hands off my damn sister, you bastard!" Souta yelled in disgust. When the youngest Higurashi moved to step towards the pair, a clawed hand halted his movements. His eyes locked onto the face of the mysterious demon and noticed his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Trust in the girl," were his only words.

So that's exactly what he did. Souta clenched his fists at either side of his body and forced his eyes to remain on the odd couple. Everyone was just watching, waiting for something to spontaneously happen.

And they definitely were not disappointed.

In a matter of mere moments, Kagome's entire body began to give off a faint glow of purple. Her orchid toned reiki began to nip at the skin of the man holding her.

Naraku soon felt the burning of his skin from their close contact and tried to pull away from the devious girl. Her arms simply wound around his waist to hold him tightly in response. He was able to pull back just enough to notice her eyes; a blazing honey that shone even brighter than the sun itself to him.

"Wh-What?" He grunted in further pain.

Kagome's upper lip pulled back in an animalistic snarl, a feral growl leaving passed her lips with such a ferocity impossible for a normal human. "That was a dirty trick you tried to play on her,  _Onigumo_." She purred out. "Surely you don't think I am that stupid, do you?"

The scent of burning flesh could be smelt within the vicinity and the man's cries only grew louder with each passing second. A dark glint shone brightly in Kagome's seemingly endless ember pools. Souta cursed under his breath and tried to yell out to his sister. "Kagome, stop it!"

"Kagome Higurashi!" Heiwa shouted at her.

Souta jumped up and ran towards her only to be pushed back by a translucent barrier. "Dammit!" He cursed in frustration.

Closing her eyes to focus her reiki, Heiwa clasped her hands together and walked as close to the barrier as she could get. "Kagome Higurashi," she muttered before yelling. "You will listen to your mother and return to us!"

Her hands glowed a vibrant beige and the wind around her began to pick up dangerously from her dormant power being exposed. When her pale hands touched the barrier, a sharp electric warning coursed through her body.

"You cannot harm me, child," she warned dangerously, her hands shaking from the amount of power she was using to break the shield. "I am your mother and as such I am stronger than you. I have had far more experience with this kind of power."

With every burst of energy Heiwa would shoot out, Kagome would equal it and raise the level.

Before long, the barrier couldn't withstand the battle of the clashing auras and shattered under the eldest Higurashi's hands. The force of such an action had her body taking the impact of the magic and sent her flying a few feet and landing with her back crashing into the firm chest of one specific daiyoukai.

"Mom!" Souta and Kikyo cried in unison.

Kagome's head snapped to her left and she stared at her mother in shock, burns charred her once perfect hands. "M-Mama...?"

As one last desperate attempt, Naraku took advantage of the girl's distracted state and grasped a fist full of her raven locks, yanking her head back. He gave a snarl of his own, his crimson eyes shining with his anger before his body disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit it..." Kagome mumbled under her breath. Before her lay a wooden doll buried within the charcoal ashes of the deceitful man's former body. Her foot instantly shot out and slammed into it, shattering the small plank.

"Kagome-" Heiwa spoke up now, taking cautious steps towards her daughter. "Come back to us, everything is fine." Angry ember flashed in her direction, "We're all safe, dear."

Kagome spread her aura out and only nodded when she sensed no further danger in their close proximity. Raising a hand to her chest, she leaned forward in a formal bow to the shrine's current maiden, "As you wish."

As soon as her posture straightened back up, the ember slowly began to recede from Kagome's naturally hazel eyes. Her body began to sway from the loss of all the energy she'd exerted.

Before Kagome's body could connect with the ground, a strong arm caught her small frame and pulled her flush against the man's person.

"You did well today," the daiyoukai rumbled proudly from his chest, the vibrations sending a soothing warmth throughout her body. The feeling was enough to lull the young woman into a state of slumber to properly recover.

* * *

"So," Inuyasha spoke up from his spot against the living room wall, "the hell are you doing here, bastard?" His only response from the demon was the simple raise of a delicate eyebrow.

Kikyo placed her hand to the chest of her half-demon while keeping her eyes locked on the older male's form. "Will you at least tell us how you know, Kagome?"

"I have watched over your clan for centuries, repaying a debt if you will." A far off haze coated his eyes as he nodded nonetheless, "However...this began with your mother."

* * *

_"Chichi?" A delicate voice cried out with urgency, "Haha? Where are you!?"_

_The faintest flicker of green lit in front of the worried child's face to catch her attention before disappearing and flashing further away. The dancing emerald seemed to be beckoning the child to follow it._

_"Ch-Chichi?" Her voice rang out again as she began to follow the mysterious light, her tiny feet slapping against the ground and leaving discarded and snapped twigs in her wake._

_Suddenly her tiny body was flung backwards and into a rose bush, her arms and legs now cut up and her new kimono already tearing under the sharp thorns._

_Before she could even properly blink a small pack of wolves surrounded her with ferocious growls. The alpha of the pack snarled in the small child's face before his tongue began to lap at his lips in hunger._

_"Chi..." She whimpered out, "CHICHI!"_

_Her hickory smoked eyes slammed tightly shut as the wolf leapt at her with the intent to kill his prey. But his fangs never came._

_Hesitantly opening her frightened eyes, the child saw the form of a tall man stiffly standing at the center of the once living corpses. His claws, dripping with their crimson liquid, rose to his parted lips and were licked clean. His own red pools snapped in the direction of the girl upon sensing her distress._

_"A-Are you..." She trailed off. Her shaking hands grasped at the front of her ripped kimono and she continued to gaze at her feet as if the meaning of life had been written between them in kanji._

_She couldn't stop the flinch from moving her body as the man knelt before her. His hand reached out and placed itself lightly upon her head._ _"Do not cry," He grunted out. His other hand rose to catch a few of her fallen tears_ _._

_"Y-You are a youkai..." he nodded his head once in confirmation. "Are you...after the shikon no tama's power too?"_

_The daiyoukai raised a slender silver eyebrow in question, "And if this one says he is?"_

_Small hands grasped onto the large man's wrists, the girl's body shining with a now visible beige reiki. Her eyes now shone with determination rather than fear, "I cannot allow that!"_

_The scent of burnt flesh stunk up the clearing as the demon let out a low rumble of pride at the small child's tenacity._

_"Very good," he grunted out with a faint smirk. "But this Sesshomaru has no use of the jewel."_

_Fresh tears formed in the child's softening eyes, "B-But..." She let out another wail more powerful than her earlier cries, "You sh-should have said s-something!"_ _The man rose his eyebrow once more, "I-I hurt you..." He released a sigh and held his wrist in front of her face, "This one has already healed, little onna."_

_"B-But still..."_

_"You did well in protecting your clan's name as a guardian," His hand once again placed a gentle pat to the girl's head. "Shall we find your family?" He stood up straight, holding his hand out for the child to take._

_"Hai!" Her hand grasped his without any hesitation._

* * *

"Your brother saved my life, Inuyasha." Heiwa smiled kindly at the tense siblings in the room, "And then I tried to purify him," she chuckled in remembrance.

"Like mother, like daughter."

Everyone quickly turned to stare at the recently awakened miko, the sound of her sudden voice shocking them. Her arms were wrapped around her upper body as her shoulder pressed against the wooden door frame in support. Her smile grew wider at the gaze from the daiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "It's been a while."


	6. Used to be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:
> 
> She Used to be Mine from Waitress
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Heiwa = Harmony
> 
> Hai = Yes
> 
> Hebi = Snake
> 
> Chikon = Soul summoning
> 
> Reiki = Energy
> 
> Youkai = Demon
> 
> Yoki = Spirit

"Oi!" Inuyasha's tense frame jumped in front of Kagome's line of sight, successfully blocking his half brother from her view. "The hell was that outside, woman?" She tilted her head a bit to the side in mock innocence, "What was what?"

He narrowed his honey tinted eyes at her in accusation. "Wench," he growled dangerously.

Kagome let out an annoyed huff and pushed herself off of the door frame, her closed off eyes boring into the half demon's. "Are you referring to the surge of reiki or perhaps the bastard that tends to be sneakier than a rat?"

"B-Both?"

"That is neither your concern, little brother," Sesshomaru decided to step in now. "Nor is it important."

"The hell it ain't!"

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo tried to calm her significant other by placing a gentle hand on his tightly closed fist.

"No!" He snarled at her, "This bastard decides to show up after seven years of nothing, not even a word to his own brother, and tries to act like he's alpha now. You can't be alpha to a pack you abandoned!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo and Heiwa hissed at him, their own reiki beginning to surface.

"What!?" Before he could get any closer to her family, Kagome appeared before him faster than anyone could see. Her blazing ember eyes shone with an unleashed fury as she growled out, "You come any closer and I'll purify your demon half permanently." As if to challenge him, she sent out a wave of her purification in warning.

Sesshomaru's hand gave a light squeeze to the young miko's shoulder before he stepped in front of her, "You are correct in your accusations."

"Wh-What-"

"Sesshomaru-"

He held his hand up to silence everyone, "This one has left his personal pack behind for another, going so far as to travel a great distance for such frivolity. I have since discovered how grave my miscalculations were."

"M-Miscalculations?" Inuyasha stuttered in disbelief, "What a load of-" Kagome gave off another wave of energy in warning causing the hanyou to stare at her in anger. "You can't seriously be supporting this bastard!"

Her soft whisper proved successful in silencing him, "He has valid reasons for leaving, Inu."

"Miko," Sesshomaru rumbled in a low, warning tone. She just shook her head and held a hand out to Inuyasha, "If you would just listen...Just be open minded, I can show you what he's been going through." She then turned to briefly glance at the daiyoukai, "He deserves to know-"

An orchid toned smoke filled the room. When it diminished enough for proper sight it became evident that the youngest daughter of the Higurashi Clan was missing. "K-Kagome?" Souta called out in vain.

"Damn," Inuyasha ruffled his silver locks in aggravation, "Where the hell did that woman go?" The women of the house locked eyes, sharing an unspoken agreement before stating in unison, "Kareshi."

* * *

A soft purple mist spread through an old abandoned bookstore before clearing to reveal Kagome's shaking form. Her eyes kept flashing between her vibrant hazel and the burning ember, her hair now a mess from the sudden conveyance.

"Dammit," She grunted. Her body connected with one of the many bookshelves and caused a few of the documents to fall at her feet.

The same harmless gas took the form of a human in front of the conflicted woman. When it dissipated, she found herself looking up at the form a male. He looked to be no older than she and with a complexion even paler than her own. His raven hair stopped just above his shoulders, a third of it pulled back into a lazy bun. His ember eyes bore down at her in a taunting manner, the colour only sticking out further by the raven bangs that surrounded them.

"It's been a while since we've spoken face to face," Came his baritone voice.

* * *

"You will share the information of what has just happened."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," Heiwa gave him a formal bow in respected before then heading off towards the kitchen. "Shall I start some tea as well?"

After everyone had situated themselves around the wooden table and the water began heating up, Heiwa took her own seat at the head. Her elbows lay resting against the stained wood, her fingers lacing together and holding her chin.

"Kagome has always been a very fragile child. She was born with a weak soul and has nearly lost her life on multiple occasions. She often became the scapegoat of her peers, falling victim to their torment and bullying. To my own personal knowledge she never once tried to defend herself. I could never figure out why."

The head of the family wiped away a few stray tears from her cheeks before clearing her throat to continue, "She has a rare ability known as chikon. Shortly after Hebi...disappeared...Kagome became even more vulnerable. Her cries often attracted demons and spirits alike to our shrine in attempt to cage her power. And then one night a certain spirit made it through our barrier."

Sesshomaru rose a delicate eyebrow, "Kareshi?"

"Hai," Heiwa nodded in confirmation. "His spirit had been wandering for months and became infatuated with my daughter. Much as you had," Her eyes shifted to glance at the daiyoukai briefly. "He watched over her as she slept and fought off any of the evil creatures that slipped through the cracks and searched her out. He protected her."

"And this Kareshi," Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his arms crossing over his chest. His eyebrows furrowed together slightly in thought. "Would it be an accurate assumption that he now resides within her body?"

"Keh, as if-"

"You are correct." Heiwa nodded once more.

Kikyo chose this moment to speak up now and continue for her mother, "We were only nine when the ritual first began. Her aura knew what was happening around her, even if she couldn't comprehend it at the time. So in her resting state, her reiki called out for his yoki until they finally merged together."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here now!?" Kagome grunted, her hand raising to press down against her throbbing head, "Dammit!"

Her body fell to the ground with a loud thud as she struggled to regain her breath. The man bent his legs until he was squatting in front of the fallen girl and rested his head on his hand. His elbow was propped up by one of his knees. "The purification really took a lot out of you back there, didn't it?"

"Fuck off," The stranger released a sigh and shook his head at her words. He let out a low whistle, "Pretty girls like you shouldn't swear like that." His finger flicked Kagome's forehead and she growled in annoyance.

"What are you doing here, Kareshi? Why appear now?"

"I came to have a serious conversation with you," He stated as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. "A little warning; do not tell the half-breed of his family's massacre."

"B-But..." Kagome whispered meekly, "He has a right to know!"

Tears formed in her hazel pools and quickly traveled down her cheeks, "Sesshomaru was only trying to protect the last living member of his clan..." With a sigh, Kareshi used his free arm to pull Kagome's body to his and held her head to his chest. "He doesn't deserve to be hated for it," She cried harder. Her tears kept coming as if it wasn't just her pain she was unleashing.

* * *

After listening to the rest of the troublesome girl's experience with the mysterious spirit, Sesshomaru stood and turned his reserved eyes onto Heiwa's form. "Does the girl still escape to same cove?"

Heiwa shook her head, "Kagome does. Kareshi does not." Souta chimed in, "B-But there's an old bookstore across the town that she used to frequent after dad's disappearance."

"Come." Was all the demon said before turning to leave the house. He didn't deem it worthy enough to wait for a proper response from the boy. He had far more important matters to attend to currently.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the boy briefly, "We must fly."

"F-Fly?" He simply nodded and summed his youkai below his feet, a subtle cloud beginning to form and raising his body from the ground. "W-Wait!" Souta shouted in the fear of being left behind. His hands instantly shot out and grasped onto the surprising silky cloud. "Woah..."

It took approximately twenty minutes to reach the closed off building with this quick form of transportation.

The bittersweet cry of a violin traveled to the two men's ears before their feet even touched the ground. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, the pair made their way to a damaged window. Brilliant ember widened a fraction before hazing over as though lost in the past.

There, Kagome sat atop an old desk, her legs dangling over the wooden edge. In her hands were a violin and bow. Her delicate fingers made quick work at a sorrowful melody. After a few moments, the instruments fell to her lap with her hands. Her eyes had long since returned to their natural hazel and now glossed over as if trapped in a memory.

Her faint pink lips parted as the heavy words of self-doubt left her lips and carried her worries to anyone listening.

**"It's not what I asked for! Sometimes life just slips in through a back door and carves out a person. And it makes you believe it's all true and now I've got you but you're not what I asked for. If I'm honest, I know I would give it all back for a chance to start over and rewrite an ending or two for the girl that I knew."**

Never before had Sesshomaru witnessed the young woman quite as vulnerable as she currently was. Even when lost in the woods, her tiny feet filthy from running in muddied circles, she never seemed so meek. So tame.

So...unsure of herself.

Before he could think further on his troubling thoughts, Kagome's head tilted a bit in the direction of the two new men. Her eyes softened at the sight of them. "Souta," Her gaze lingered on the daiyoukai for a moment, "Sesshomaru..."

Said demon easily leapt through the window before the siblings could realize what he had done. His eyes bore into the young miko's as if searching her soul for the answer to a riddle he could not unlock.

Sesshomaru's deadly claws reached out for the young woman situated on the oak wood desk still. His intense gaze softened ever so slightly at the sight of her still exhausted frame, "You have used quite a bit of your reiki this evening."

She nodded as she hopped off the piece of furniture, her feet carrying her over to the daiyoukai until she was close enough to grasp his hand. "Nothing I haven't done before in the past," she laughed halfheartedly.

Pulling her body flush against his, Sesshomaru leaned down to press his forehead against Kagome's. His hand still firmly grasped her own while the other situated itself against the back of her head to hold it in place. "This one is very much aware of your constant unnecessary release of energy," He grumbled.

Before she could respond, Kareshi chimed in with a snarky, "Get a room!"

Kagome's cheeks flushed in response but she still had yet to pull away from the demon. Not wanting the spirit to ruin the reunion any further than he had, Souta pressed his hand firmly against the man's chest. The pressure strong enough to force him to take a few steps back in response.

"Oi!" He protested against the hand, "I ain't no damn toy! You can't just make me-"

"Release!" Souta grunted with a brief pulse of his own azure aura. Within a matter of seconds the materialized body of the spirit disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence for a long while after Souta's interference and the mysterious protector's forced departure, neither one of them were willing to move away from the other in that moment.

Then, too soon for either one's liking, Kagome pulled away from him with a soft whisper, "You should visit more often." Her underlying message was clear to anyone capable of hearing;  _I missed you._

Sesshomaru nodded his head and released a barely audible sigh, his posture straightening up instantly.

"It was never this Sesshomaru's intention to be gone for so long." When Kagome rose her eyebrow for further information he released another sigh, "The West is in chaos."

"What's happened?"

"A pest has slipped through the cracks and created havoc within this one's own personal home," he snarled out.

Kagome rose her hand to give his bicep a gentle pat in sympathy, her teeth tugging in her lower lip in a nervous habit before she spoke up again. "Was it Naraku?" He shook his head, "That has not been proven as of yet."

"And what about your mother? Surely she-" Another shake of his head caught her attention, "What..." She whispered, "What happened to Inukimi? You know how she was around Izayoi-sama, there was no reason for her to be in the palace! Don't tell me she actually left her own lands to protect..."

There was a long moment of silence before he stated coldly, "The InuTaisho Clan has all but fallen."


End file.
